TENDER LOVE
by exobabyyhun
Summary: Kita teman dekat, kita pura-pura tidak memiliki perasaan. Aku memperkenalkan mu sebagai adik ku ,teman baik ku. Tapi ada kata-kata yang mengganjal di mulutku. Aku jatuh cinta padamu , akan ku berikan cinta yang tulus. ChanHun. BL/Yaoi/Typo


**TENDER LOVE**

 **Author : exobabyyhun**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol , Oh sehun , Exo member is cameo**

 **Genre : romance , family**

 **Declaimer : This mine**

 **Warning : YAOI/BL/TYPO/NC**

 **HAI~ aku bikin Oneshoot nih~ FF ini terinspirasi dari lagu EXO- TENDER LOVE. Selamat membaca :D**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary :**

 **Kita teman dekat, kita pura-pura tidak memiliki perasaan. Aku memperkenalkan mu sebagai adik ku ,teman baik ku. Tapi ada kata-kata yang mengganjal di mulutku. Aku jatuh cinta padamu , akan ku berikan cinta yang tulus.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **oOo**

Seorang namja kini tengah berkutat di dapur membuat bekal untuk makan siang nanti. Chanyeol, namja yang tengah serius menata peralatan makan di tas kecil untuk tempat bekalnya itu sambil terus tersenyum sesekali bersenandung pelan. Setelah semuanya rapih Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya menekan speed dial nomor dua kemudian menunggu jawaban panggilannya.

Tutt ... tut ... tut ... klik. Panggilan tersebut diangkat.

"ngh hyung"

"selamat pagi Sehun , kau pasti baru bangun ya? Segeralah bergegas bangun dan mandi ini hari kau memiliki jadwal pagi kan?" tanya Chanyeol pada namja yang di panggil Sehun tadi.

"hoam~ ne hyungg~ aku bangun. Hyung pagi sekali menelfonku, ada apa?"

"hanya membangukan mu hehe"

"uh? Baiklah aku akan segera bersiap kalau begitu hyung, ku matikan ya?"

"ah! Tunggu sebentar aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu" potong Chanyeol cepat."siang nanti tunggu hyung di kantin ne, hyung sudah menyiapkan bekal untuk kita makan bersama nanti" kata Chanyeol.

"kenapa hyung begitu repot? Aku tak ingin merepotkan mu hyung"

"maka dari itu, datanglah. Akan semakin repot jika kau tidak datang dan memakan bekal yang ku bawa"

"baiklah, aku pasti datang" Chanyeol dapat mendengar nada semangat di telinganya. Senyumnya mengembang.

"yasudah segeralah bersiap. Hyung matikan sambungannya"

"Ne hyungg~"

Klik. Sambungan panggilan terputus.

Chanyeol masih dengan senyumnya yang mengembang berjalan kearah kamarnya, dia juga bersiap untuk berangkat ke kampusnya hari ini.

Chanyeol namja berparas tampan dengan segudang prestasi di bidang musiknya. Suaranya yang berat mengalun indah saat bernyanyi membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya akan jatuh hati padanya. Banyak yeoja dan namja yang berstatus uke menyatakan cinta padanya, namun nyatanya tidak ada satu pun yang menarik perhatiannya. Hanya satu orang yang sampai sekarang mampu membuatnya tertarik. Namja yang dekat dengannya sedari kecil. Namja yang mungkin hanya menganggapnya seorang hyung. Ya dia adalah Sehun, Oh Sehun. Namja yang tadi dia hubungi.

Sehun adalah anak dari sahabat mamanya. Sehun adalah anak manis saat awal mereka bertemu dan bertambah manis sampai sekarang terutama saat menampakan eye smile cantiknya yang jarang ia tunjukan pada orang lain. Hanya Sehun lah yang mampu membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Namun Chanyeol terlalu takut menyatakan perasaannya, takut karena ia merasa Sehun hanya menganggapnya sebagai hyung tanpa tau perasaan Sehun yang sebenarnya.

.

.

Tit .. clek

Chanyeol berjalan ke keluar area parkir setelah menekan tombol kunci otomatis mobilnya. Matanya melirik jam yang bertengger di tangannya, pukul delapan. Masih terlalu awal untuk datang ke kempus karena hari ini ia memiliki jadwal jam pertama pukul sembilan. Chanyeol tidak langsung ke kelas , kaki jenjangnya berjalan ke arah sebuah ruangan tidak terpakai di ujung koridor yang memang biasa di pakai untuk berkumpul bersama teman-temannya.

"oh! hai Kris kau sudah datang? Kenapa pagi sekali"

"aku sudah mendapat surat teguran karna sering telat bung, dan ya ... seperti yang kau lihat aku harus datang pagi" jawab Kris dengan wajah malasnya. "kau membawa apa" tanya Kris melihat tas kecil ditangan Chanyeol.

"ah ini bekal makan siang ku nanti"

"sepertinya bukan untuk mu sendiri. Sehun?"

"ya ... kau tau itu"

"ada apa dengan mu? sudah ku katakan berulang kali. Cepat nyatakan perasaan mu itu, aku bisa saja merebutnya lagi pula Sehun itu manis dan aku menyukainya"

"berani kau melakukan itu ku patahkan lehermu. Lagi pula Sehun hanya menganggap aku itu hyungnya, jadi mana mungkin aku merusaknya? Bisa-bisa Sehun menjauhi ku .." ucap Chanyeol lesu.

"memang kau tau bagaimana perasaannya padamu? Lagi pula bagaimana dia tak menganggap mu sebagai hyung nya jika selama ini kau meperkenalkan pada orang-orang sebagai adik mu?"

Chanyeol terdiam, menyadari apa kata sahabatnya ini. Dia memang tidak tau bagaimana perasaan Sehun yang sebenarnya dan tentang dirinya yang memperkenalkan Sehun sebagai adiknya juga ada benarnya tapi kan itu karna Sehun sepertinya hanya menganggapnya sebagai hyung saja.

"kenapa kau diam?" Kris heran karna tidak mendengar suara Chanyeol lagi semenjak ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya tadi.

"kau harus membantu ku bung" kemudian Chanyeol berbisik merencanakan sesuatu ke telinga Kris.

"kita kumpulkan yang lain" kata Kris setelah mendengar rencana Chanyeol. Dan mereka berdua bergegas menghubungi teman-temannya yang lain untuk menjalankan rencan yang Chanyeol susun.

.

.

Sehun kini tengah berpangku dagu, wajahnya jelas menunjukan bahwa dia sedang bosan. Jelas saja bosan , dosennya saja menjelaskan materi seperti orang berbisik dan akan marah jika ia mendengar suara selain suara dirinya. Mata Sehun melirik ke penjuru ruangan melihat beberapa temannya yang bahkan sudah tertidur. Wajahnya ia palingkan ke jendela kemudian pandangannya menjadi berfokus pada Chanyeol yang sedang berjalan berdampingan dengan seseorang yang ia kenal bernama Irene , wanita yang selalu di sebut-sebut adalah pasangan yang pas untung pangeran kampus seperti Chanyeol.

"hm mereka memang cocok" kata Sehun sambil menahan desakan di dadanya.

"siapa yang cocok?"

"bukan siapa-siapa" kata Sehun menjawab pertanyaan seseorang dengan berbisik. Kemudian memalingkan kembali wajahnya untuk melihat siapa yang bertanya. Dan betapa kagetnya Sehun karna ternyata yang bertanya adalah dosennya. Wajah panik dan bodohnya membuat seisi ruangan tertawa.

"KELUAR DARI KELAS!" bentak dosenya.

Dengan panik Sehun menutup buku catatannya dan berjalan keluar ruangan tanpa memperdulikan teman-temannya yang masih menertawakannya.

"sial sekali hari ini" ucap Sehun lesu. Sehun mengambil ponselnya , tidak ada pesan dari siapapun dan jam masih menunjukan pukul setengah dua belas masih setengah jam lagi untuk jam makan siang dan bertemu Chanyeol jadi Sehun memilih perpustakaan sebagai tempat yang ia tuju sekarang, siapa tau ada buku yang menarik untuk dibaca. Saat berjalan menuju perputakaan Sehun mendengar bisik-bisik dari seniornya yang berjalan di depannya.

"kau sudah dengar berita yang tersebar?"

" yang mana?"

"itu .. berita tentang Chanyeol yang tampan itu"

"ahh iya iya , mereka ramai sekali di perbincangkan ya"

'mereka?' batin Sehun. Bukan niatnya menguping pembicaraan namun memang seniornya itu bercerita dengan suara yang lumayan keras sehingga Sehun dapat mendengarnya.

"iya , kurasa mereka memang pasangan serasi. Dan ku lihat mereka tadi berjalan bersama. Ahh patah sudah hati para penggemar Chanyeol ... "

Sehun berhenti berjalan ' Sesorang yang tadi berjalan dengan Chanyeol hyung berarti ... Irene sunbae-' . Sehun langsung memutar balik arah jalannya kemudian berlari ke taman belakang yang sepi. Sehun duduk dibawah pohon memeluk lututnya , tatapan matanya kosong. Perlahan tangannya mengarah ke dadanya.

"ugh kenapa ini sesak hiks" Sehun memukul-mukul dadanya yang terasa sesak."ini salah ku hiks salah ku ... aku yang salah menyukainya. Seharusnya aku tau dia hanya menganggap ku adik hiks hiks"

Semakin lama tangis Sehun semakin menjadi , rasanya sesak saat cinta mu ternyata bertepuk sebelah tangan. Air mata Sehun terus mengalir namun kini ia menangis dalam diam 'tak ada gunanya, semua ini memang salah ku tak mungkin Chanyeol hyung menyukai ku .. perasaan ini memang tak seharusnya ada' batin Sehun. Sehun terus menjatuhkan air matanya sampai ia lelah dan kehilangan kesadarnnya.

.

.

Di lain tempat Chanyeol sibuk mencari Sehun , ini sudah satu lewat dari jam istirahat dan ia belum juga menemukan Sehun. Kata teman sekelasnya Sehun diusir keluar kelas karna ketahuan tidak memperhatikan pelajaran. Chanyeol sudah mencari ke semua tempat yang sering Sehun kunjungi di kampus. Kris, Tao, Suho, Luhan dan Chen sahabat Chanyeol juga membantunya mencari Sehun karna begitu mengkhawatirkannya.

"Ada seseorang yang tak sadarkan diri di taman belakang!" teriak seseorang.

Perasaan Chanyeol menjadi tidak enak, Chanyeol akhirnya mengikuti arah anak-anak lain yang ingin mengetahui siapa itu. Chanyeol terus mendesak maju, jantungnya terus berdegup entah apa penyebabnya. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat dari jarak lumayan jauh karena ternyata yang tak sadarkan diri adalah orang yang sedari tadi dia cari.

"SEHUN!" pekik Chanyeol membuat orang-orang menatapnya. Dengan cepat Chanyeol bergerak maju mendorong beberapa orang di depannya yang menghalangi jalanya ke arah Sehun. Chanyeol segera menggendong Sehun di bantu beberapa mahasiswa lain sampai ke ruang kesehatan.

Chanyeol membaringkan Sehun di ruang kesehatan. Dadanya terasa sakit melihat keadaan Sehun seperti sekarang dengan kulit yang sudah pucat malah semakin pucat dan bekas air mata yang jelas terlihat.

"sepertinya dia kelelahan, biarkan dia beristirahat sebentar sampai ia sadar" kata penjaga kesehatan.

"aku akan menunggunya hingga sadar, terimakasih" kata Chanyeol kemudian membungkuk hormat. Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya memberi kabar dan berterima kasih pada temannya yang tadi membantunya mencari Sehun bahwa Sehun sudah bersamanya.

Chanyeol mengelus pipi Sehun menghapus jejak bekas air mata di pipi Sehun. Hati Chanyeol amat teriris melihat orang yang di cintainya terlihat memprihatinkan. Ia merasa telah gagal melindungi Sehun seperti janjinya yang dulu ia ucapkan. Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Sehun, mengecupnya.

"kenapa kau menangis Sehun? Apa yang terjadi sampai kau seperti ini?"

Chanyeol terus menunggu Sehun sampai tertidur sambil menggenggam tangan Sehun tanpa melepasnya barang sedetik pun. Sehun mulai mengerjap menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk kematanya. Pandangan yang pertama Sehun lihat adalah Chanyeol tertidur sambil duduk dan sedang menggenggam tangannya.

"h-hyung .."

Chanyeol terbangun cepat mendengar suara yang amat di kenalnya tersebut.

"Sehun-ah! Kau sadar? Kau baik-baik saja? Mana yang sakit?" pertanyaan beruntun Chanyeol ajukan saat Sehun sadar.

Mata Sehun kembali berkaca-kaca, bagaimana tidak? Chanyeol yang begitu perhatian padanya justru membuatnya semakin sesak.

"disini hyung ... " Sehun menaruh tangannya sendiri diatas dadanya "disini rasanya sesak hiks" isakan Sehun mulai terdengar lagi.

Clek

"permisi Chanyeol-ah bisakah kau ikut dengan ku sebentar?" itu Irene tanpa mengetuk pintu.

"Sehun-ah ... maafkan aku"

"hum" Sehun mengangguk "aku mengerti hiks" mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam.

"kau bisa tinggalkan aku sendiri hyung .."

"ta-tapi Sehun, kau-"

"aku baik-baik saja. Tinggalkan aku sendiri hyung" ucap Sehun dingin.

Chanyeol yang tak tau apa yang terjadi sebenarnya pada Sehun kemudian ia berjalan kearah Irene.

"ayo Chanyeol" kata Irene sambil menarik jemari tangan Chanyeol membawanya pergi meninggalkan Sehun sendiri dengan air mata yang kembali jatuh.

.

.

Sehun berjalan lesu menuju rumahnya. Beberapa jam setelah benar-benar memulihkan tenaganya yang terkuras karna menangis Sehun memutuskan untuk pulang. Hari sudah sore matahari pun sudah mulai tenggelam sehingga langit berwarna oranye. Fikiran Sehun masih melayang-layang , bayangan Chanyeol dan Irene yang berjalan berdampingan saat di kampus tadi terus terbayang di kepalanya. Bahkan jantungnya terasa akan berhenti mengingat dimana jemari Chanyeol di genggam oleh irene tadi.

Mata Sehun menatap seseorang yang membawa gitar dari kejauhan yang berdiri mengadapnya namun terhalang karna matahari yang tenggelam dari arah yang sama. Sehun melangkahkan kaki semakin mendekat , semakin ia dekat ia semakin mendengar suara seseorang itu bernyanyi dengan diiringi petikan gitarnya. Sehun mengenali suara husky itu.

 _Indoui anjjogeuro (deureowa deureowa)  
Hoksi dachiji anke neol kkeureodanggigo_

 _Gati bammeogeul ttaedo sutgarak jeosgarageul  
naepkin wie ollyeo kkaekkeusi nwajugo_

 _Jami bujokhan achim irago haedo jogeum iljjik ireona (tiktik)moningkol~  
Neol johahage doen sunganbuteo  
harudo botongnarinjeok eopseo_

 _Chinhan oppadongsaeng sai gamjeong eomneun cheok  
joheun dongsaengirago neol sogaehajiman  
Ibane meomuneun mal  
Neol saranghago isseo I wanna give you_

 _Hey! Tender love  
Tender love baby (give it to me )  
Tender love  
Tender love baby_

Chanyeol menghentikan petikan gitarnya. Pandangannya kini hanya berfokus pada Sehun yang berdiri tak jauh di depannya. Chanyeol berdiri di tengah taburan kelopak bunga mawar yang disusun membentuk hati. Dengan tekad yang tinggi Chanyeol melangkah mendekati dan berdiri di hadapan Sehun.

"maaf kan hyung yang membuatmu terkejut"

"hyung tau seharusnya hyung tidak seperti ini, tapi perasaan ini tidak dapat di sembunyikan lagi" Sehun tetap diam menunggu apa yang akan Chanyeol katakan lagi.

"aku tau mungkin kau hanya menganggap ku sebagai hyung mu. Tapi ku mohon biarlah aku mengatakan ini..."

"sehun , hyung mencintai mu" ucap Chanyeol menatap Sehun dengan keyakinan.

"ini bukan perasaan sepintas yang mungkin akan kau fikirkan, hyung sudah menyukaimu bahkan sejak kita masih bermain bahkan mandi bersama dulu. Konyol memang , tapi ini memang sungguh-sungguh terjadi Hun. Hyung mencintai mu .."

Sehun sungguh kaget dan tak dapat berkata apa-apa sekarang.

Chanyeol yang melihat keterdiaman Sehun pun menyimpulkan sendiri jawabannya.

"hyung mengerti Sehun-ah .." Chanyeol menunduk kemudian berbalik. Teman-teman Chanyeol yang bersembunyi melihat Chanyeol berbalik, wajah mereka memandang Chanyeol prihatin.

.

.

"hyung mengerti apa?" tanya Sehun membuat Chanyeol spontan membalikan badannya kembali menatap Sehun.

"ku tanya lagi. Hyung mengerti apa?" Chanyeol terdiam, dia memang tak tahu apa-apa namun sok mengerti semuanya.

"jika aku bilang aku mencitai hyung juga apa hyung tau?" tanya Sehun lagi.

Chanyeol memeluk Sehun cepat dan erat tak ingin melepasnya.

"aku mencintai mu Sehun. Sangat"

"aku juga mencintai mu hyung" Chanyeol mencium kening Sehun setelah mendengar jawaban darinya.

"ku fikir hanya aku yang merasakan ini. Ku fikir kau hanya menganggap ku sebagai adik mu" lanjut Sehun.

"aku yang terlalu pengecut untuk jujur Sehun. Maafkan hyung" kata Chanyeol sambil mengecup bibir mungil Sehun yang sedang tersenyum. Sebenarnya Chanyeol akan melahap bibir Sehun jika tak ada yang memberikan intruksi.

" hey nak, ciumannya nanti saja. Sepertinya ada harus membersihkan halaman rumah ku"

Chanyeol dan Sehun secepat kilat melepas pelukannya dan berdiri dengan kikuk dan berjarak saat tau yang menintupsinya adalah ayah dan ibu Sehun. Mereka tak akan marah dengan hubungan anaknya karna orang tua Sehun dan Chanyeol memang sudah menebak terlebih dahulu apa yang akan terjadi dimasa depan karna melihat perhatian yang kedua anaknya tunjukan.

"selamat telah mendapatkan anak ku, Dobi" oh itu barusan ayah Sehun dengan panggilan akrabnya ke Chanyeol. Teman teman Chanyeol yang bersembunyi di balik pagar rumah Sehun pun tak dapat menahan tawanya dan mulai menampakan diri.

Sehun semakin malu karna ia dan Chanyeol ternyata dilihat banyak orang tadi. Kemudian mereka semua membereskan kekacauan mereka namun sebelumnya memfoto Sehun dan Chanyeol di dalam mawar yang berbentuk hati itu. Setelah membereskan semuanya kini teman-teman Chanyeol bergegas pamit dan segera pulang. Dan Sehun baru menyadari keberadaan Irene diantara sahabat-sahabat Chanyeol saat pamitan tadi.

"hyung itu tadi Irene sunbaenim kan?" tanya Sehun memastikan

"Iya ,memang kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol balik.

"kenapa dia disini?"

"oh itu? Irene membantu meminjamkan dan menyiapkan mic serta speaker yang tadi digunakan untuk bernyayi" jawab Chanyeol santai.

"jadi dia bukan kekasih hyung"

"Ey pertanyaan aneh macam apa itu?" Chanyeol menyengitkan dahi. "eh?! Jangan jangan kau tadi menangis sampai pingsan gara-gara itu ya?" tuduh Chanyeol tepat.

"A-APA? Ti-tidak .. ahaha m-mana mungkin" ucap Sehun gugup. Sehun sudah pasti malu mengakuinya, jelas.

"iya juga tak apa-apa~ hyung melah senang kekasih hyung ini cemburu. Tapi jangan sampai pingsan lagi nee~" goda Chanyeol

"Ke-kekasih? Memang sejak kapan aku menjadi kekasih hyung"

"sejak kau membalas ungkapan cinta ku" ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum lebarnya.

"tidak bisa begitu~"

"kau berani melawan kekasihmu ini ya ternyata?" kata Chanyeol sambil berjalan mendekati Sehun dan memojokannya ke tebok. "Kau harus di beri tanda agar sadar bahwa kau hanya milik Park Chanyeol seorang" bisik Chanyeol sambil mendekarkan wajahnya ke wajah Sehun.

"nak kalian masih luar , masulah dulu baru lanjutkan nanti acara menggigit-gigitnya" intupsi ayah Sehun. Lagi.

Gagal sudah untuk yang ke-dua kalinya batin Chanyeol.

"ah paman mengganggu saja. Ayo Sehun" Chanyeol segera menarik Sehun masuk kedalam rumah Sehun yang sudah seperti rumah kedua Chanyeol itu kemudian membawa Sehun masuk ke kamar meninggalkan orang tua Sehun yang hanya menggeleng-geleng melihat kelakuan keduanya.

.

.

END

Duhh apa sih iniiiiii :" ini ff pertama aku yang tanpa merubah Gender jadi maaf kalo jelek dan aneh yaaaaaa huhuhu

Ini FF terinspirasi dari lagu EXO – TENDER LOVE.. lagu faforit akuu :" Ada yang udah denger Chanyeol yang ngecover lagu Hyukoh? Demi tuhan yaaa suaranyaaaaaaa ... duh suami aku tuh. Jadi makin cinta kan :D wkwk

Terimakasih ya yang udah baca ~ jang lupa review yaa~ don't be silent reader guys~

Thank youuu ~


End file.
